Dear, Friends
by kaorinin
Summary: UPDATE! Kenapa selama ini nii-sama tidak pernah menganggapku ada? AU, OOC, IchiRuki. Wanna R&R ?
1. Chapter 1

**DEAR, FRIENDS**

**Disclaimer : not mine. it's Tite Kubo's**

**Warning : Ichiruki, OOC

* * *

**

**ABARAI RENJI**

Aku mengunyah permen kenyal di mulutku. Permen berbentuk kelinci berwarna kuning. Rasa pisang. Siapa lagi yang memberikan makanan untuk bocah TK seperti ini. Ya, dia Rukia Kuchiki. Sahabatku, si nona bangsawan itu. Adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Keluarga Kuchiki adalah salah satu keluarga yang cukup disegani. Aku sudah berteman dengan Rukia dari kelas 1 SD, bersama seorang lagi, Ichigo Kurosaki-si playboy tengik-. Kami telah bersama selama hampir 10 tahun. Fantastis. Dan selama ini, belum ada yang membuat kami berpisah. Walau-tentunya-sifat kami sangat berbeda. Rukia adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Tentu saja hanya aku dan Ichigo yang beranggapan seperti itu. Tidak banyak yang tau, di balik sifat anggunnya, wajah cantiknya, lembut tutur katanya, dia adalah maniak Chappy. Seekor kelinci. Pernah waktu itu, dia membeli 1 kotak kardus permen coklat hanya kerena didalamnya terdapat hadiah Chappy's keychain limited edition. Untung saja dia berhasil menemukannya. Coba kalau tidak, hhh entahlah aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Sering aku merasa heran, kenapa Byakuya masih tidak sadar juga dia memiliki adik yang sangat aneh ini? Oke, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab. Meskipun begitu, Rukia adalah gadis yang baik. Hatinya begitu tulus. Dan ia selalu jujur. Walaupun sifat jujurnya (baca:ceplas-ceplos) itu membuat dia sering bertengkar dengan Ichigo. Yah… Ichigo.

Ichigo adalah sahabatku yang lain. Rambutnya aneh sekali. Berwarna oranye seperti jeruk. Entah model siapa yang ditirunya. Ichigo adalah seorang playboy. Wajahnya yang tampan dan badannya yang tinggi tegap adalah salah satu modalnya. Belum lagi, keahliannya merangkai kata, memuji, merayu yang-katanya-membuat semua wanita klepek-klepek padanya. Dan aku… aku? Hem apa kalian mau tau tentangku? Aku hanyalah siswa biasa. Tidak pintar dalam pelajaran apapun. Dan aku, agak pendiam. Itu yang sering Rukia katakan. Hahaha, mungkin benar juga pendapatnya. Aku kembali mengunyah permen kenyal itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depanku. Rukia keluar dari dalamnya.

"Terima Kasih." ujarnya pendek kepada supir yang membukakan pintunya.

Aku tersenyum. melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Rukia balas tersenyum. Senyum seorang nona bangsawan. Tentu saja, mobil hitam itu belum pergi. Setelah mobil itu pergi, barulah ia menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Rukia berlari ke arahku. Ia melompat-karena ia sangat pendek-dan mencoba merangkulku.

"Apa kabar kau babon?" teriaknya kencang. Tuh kan, dia berani memanggilku babon.

"Enak saja babon, kau…" ucapanku terhenti karena dia mulai mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku mencoba berkelit. "Sudahlah, Rukia. Dasar kau nona gadungan!" ejekku sambil merapikan rambutku. Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. Tertawa. Dan kami pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

.

.

.

**RUKIA KUCHIKI**

"Jadi, bagaimana liburanmu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Hem.. Baik." jawabnya singkat dengan pandangan tak peduli. Aku kesal.

"Hey babon! Ada apa sih denganmu? Tidak bersemangat begini. Kau belum makan?"

"Sudah. Aku makan ini tadi." Renji mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata itu adalah permen kenyal Chappy. Oleh-oleh dariku sewaktu aku liburan ke Osaka. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia memakannya juga. Hhh, kalau Ichigo sih sudah pasti tidak. Mana peduli dia dengan Chappy-ku yang imut itu?

"Omong-omong, mana Ichigo? Dia tidak masuk?" tanyaku.

"Kau ini seperti tidak tau saja, dia akan datang bersamaan dengan bel masuk kelas. Masa kau tidak ingat?"

Aku tertawa. Sepertinya liburan musim panas ini sedikit membuatku eror. Masa aku bisa lupa kebiasaan si jeruk itu?

Kami masuk ke dalam kelas. Renji mulai menyapa teman-teman sekelas. Aku pun ikut menyapa.

"Ohayou, minnaaaaa!"

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san!" jawab teman sekelasku, Inoue Orihime.

Aku duduk di bangkuku. Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Sebuah sms masuk. Aku membukanya.

**From: Kaien-senpai**

**Rukia, hari ini kau masuk tidak? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.**

Aku melonjak kegirangan. Dari Kaien-senpai! Ahhhh- ingin membicarakan apa ya dia? Aku menekan tombol reply.

**To: Kaien-senpai**

**Hari ini aku masuk, ano apa yang ingin kau bicarakan senpai?**

Handphone itu berbunyi lagi. Tanda ada sms masuk.

**From: Kaien-senpai**

**Ah, syukurlah. Nanti saja aku beritahu kepadamu. Kutunggu kau di kantin istirahat nanti ya!**

Wajahku memerah. Kaien-senpai mencariku? Ahh, senangnya…

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Sampai tiba-tiba…

Duak!

Awww, sakit! Siapa sih yang berani menjitak kepalaku? Aku menengok ke belakang. Dan di belakangku sudah berdiri Ichigo, yang dengan muka sengaknya menyapaku.

"Hoy Rukia. Bagaimana liburanmu?"

Aku berdiri. Melompat, berusaha menjitak balik kepala jeruknya itu. Tapi tidak berhasil. Dan itu membuat semua yang di kelas menertawakanku.

"Sudahlah, midget. Kau ini tak akan bisa menjitakku, tau!" Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Apa? Midget? Barusan dia memanggilku midget?

"Hey, jeruk! Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Aku ini tidak midget tau!" ujarku berkelit.

Semua teman-temanku tertawa. Tentu saja, aku ini memang bodoh. Menyangkal yang sudah pasti. "Se.. Setidaknya Hitsugaya lebih pendek dariku!" aku berusaha membela diri. Meski dengan itu, Hitsugaya melotot seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Ichigo masih tertawa. Argh, aku benci sekali tawa itu. Ingin aku meninju mukanya!

"Ohayou minna." ujar Soifon-sensei datar. Melihat Soifon-sensei, kami semua pun langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Soifon-sensei sangat galak. Dan kami semua tak ingin membuat masalah dengannya. Jadi terpaksa aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membalas dendam pada jeruk sialan itu.

--

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku pun langsung keluar, mengingat aku ada janji dengan Kaien-senpai.

"Hey Rukia, mau ke kantin bareng tidak?" tanya Renji.

"Ah, maaf Renji. Aku ada urusan lain. Sudah yaa." ucapku sambil berlalu.

Aku tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah Kaien-senpai. Kaien-senpai adalah seorang yang aku sukai. Dari dulu, semenjak aku SMP. Demi mendekati dia, aku rela menjadi manager klub sepak bola. Klub yang diikutinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tergila-gila sendiri dengan sepak bola. Wajahku memerah. Membayangkannya selalu membuatku seperti ini. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kantin. Mataku mencari-cari sosok Kaien-senpai. Aku menemukannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Menandakan untuk segera kesana. Aku menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO **

"Hey, Ichigo!!"

Teriakan itu mengagetkanku. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, Renji. Ada apa sih? Kau ini mengganggu tau,"

"Habis kau aneh sekali. Kelihatan tidak bersemangat." jawab Renji sambil meminum sodanya. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku asal-asalan. Aku kembali meminum susu strawberry ku.

"Yang benar?" Renji kelihatan tak percaya.

"Iya." jawabku singkat. Habis, mau bilang apa lagi? Mau bilang karena Rukia? Bisa-bisa kau tersedak mendengarnya!

Rukia. Hhh, kenapa kau harus menyukai Kaien itu sih? Apa kelebihannya dibanding aku? Sepak bola? Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa menjadi kapten sepak bola seperti dia.

"Hey, Ichigo! Kau.. kau melamun ya?" Renji menggerakkan tangannya di depan mataku, membuat Rukia hilang dari pandanganku. Digantikan oleh tangannya yang besar.

"Aku tidak melamun! Sudahlah, kau diam saja." aku menyingkirkan tangannya.

Renji kelihatan bingung. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kami berdua-tepatnya aku- sedang mengawasi Rukia dan Kaien yang sedang mengobrol di pojokan kantin. Hhh, mereka sedang mengobrol apa ya? Apa tentang sepak bola? Tapi kenapa Rukia kelihatan senang sekali? Wajahnya memerah, tanda ia malu sekaligus senang. Argh! Kenapa lama sekali sih mereka berbicara!

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras.

"Sabar, belum tentu Kaien menembak Rukia." ucap Renji tenang.

"Ya, baguslah kalau beg.." kalimatku terhenti. "Apa? Apa yang kau katakan Renji?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kubilang, belum tentu juga Kaien menembak Rukia. Kau ini, sebaiknya kau bersihkan kotoran dalam telingamu itu!" tidak ada nada bercanda. Suaranya datar.

"Maksudku, bukan itu. Apa.. apa kau mengetahui..nya?" aku bertanya pelan. Masih tidak percaya dia mengetahuinya. Hey! Selama ini kan aku selalu mengejek Rukia! Mana mungkin ada yang tahu perasaanku sesungguhnya. Atau…

Renji mengangguk. Kini matanya menatap mataku.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"

"Hampir.. 10 tahun mungkin," heran. Untuk apa dia menanyakan ini?

"Aku sudah tau kebiasaan dan sifatmu, Ichigo. Kau tidak pernah segelisah ini. Bahkan ketika dulu Inoue belum klepek-klepek denganmu. Kau _tidak akan_ segelisah ini." Renji menjelaskan dengan senyum kemenangan.

Skak mat!

Aku merasa panas dingin. Renji kembali meminum sodanya. Tenang. Khas Renji. Tapi tetap saja membuatku heran. BAGAIMANA DIA BISA MENGETAHUI ISI HATIKU?

Aku menatapnya. Mencoba mencari tahu, kenapa dia bisa menjadi sepintar itu. Apa mungkin tadi pagi dia sarapan dengan pisang yang mengandung DHA dan omega 3? Atau dia sedang kerasukan alien, yang membuatnya pintar dalam sekejap?

Kacau, pikiranku semakin kacau. Mungkin aku harus mengakui, bahwa ia yang biasanya bodoh kini menjadi sangat pintar. Pintar dalam menebak isi hatiku tentunya. Atau mungkin karena faktor usia persahabatan kami yang sudah sangat lama. Ya, mungkin itu.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu, Renji?" aku berbisik kepadanya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, bisa hancur reputasi playboyku!

Ia tersenyum. Huh, kau mengejekku?

"Sejak lama. Benar kan, Ichigo? Benar kan kau menyukainya? Kau playboy juga karena inigin menarik perhatiannya kan?" tanya Renji. Sekarang wajahnya seperti menahan tawa.

"Ehh, menyukai siapa? Siapa yang kau suka Ichigo?"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Suara itu, suara yang familiar di telingaku.

"Rukia!" teriakku.

Rukia menutup kedua telinganya. Terganggu dengan teriakanku. "Iya ini aku, kenapa kau jeruk? Seperti melihat hantu saja!"

Aku terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab. Sejak kapan dia disini? Apa dia mendengar semua pecakapanku dan Renji?

"Jadi, siapa yang kau sukai, Ichigo? Hingga kau menjadi playboy demi menarik perhatiannya?" ulangnya. Kali ini dengan senyum mengejek.

Aku menoleh kepada Renji. Sial! Dia sama sekali tak peduli. Sekarang dia malah enak-enakkan makan pisang!

"Hey, Ichigo! Cepat beri tahu!" Rukia mulai tak sabaran.

Keringatku kembali menetes. Aku harus jawab apa? Tidak mungkin aku harus jujur! Apa yang harus aku katakan?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

_A/N : gimana? masih geje? huahaha well, if that so, i need your review very much :D. it'll help me to be a better author. thank you! _

_._

_._

_._

_yooooo klik tombol ijo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR, FRIENDS**

**Disclaimer : not mine. it's Tite Kubo's**

**Warning : Ichiruki, OOC

* * *

**

Okey, mungkin ini akan kedengaran konyol. Tapi, Kami-sama! Tolong aku!

"Ichigoooooo! Kau ini, jangan jadi patung bodoh begitu dong! Uuuuh, kau tak mau cerita lagi denganku ya?" Rukia merajuk.

Aaah, wajah polosnya. Betapa imutnya dia jika seperti ini.

"Heh, kok sekarang kau senyum-senyum sendiri jeruk?"

Lamunan Ichigo buyar oleh kata 'jeruk' yang diucapkan Rukia. Bayangan Rukia yang tadi sangat imut karena sedang merajuk telah hancur berantakan. Tergantikan dengan wajah kasar—tak peduli sekaligus bodoh—Rukia.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau jadi tidak sabaran begitu sih?—" aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menjawab setenang mungkin. "—gadis itu, kau kenal kok."

Rukia membulatkan matanya, tanda bahwa ia penasaran. Dan sekarang dia menyipitkan matanya. Berpikir keras, mencoba menebak siapa gadis yang kumaksudkan. Berani sumpah, jika aku tidak menyayangi diriku sendiri, aku sudah dari tadi memotong lidahku yang berbicara sekenanya.

"Heeem.. jadi gadis itu aku kenal? Wah, sulit Ichigo! Siapa lagi gadis di sekolah ini yang belum kau pacari?" tanya Rukia mencoba bercanda.

Kau, Rukia. Gadis itu adalah kau.

"Payah." Akhirnya babon itu selesai makan pisangnya juga.

Rukia mendelik marah. Lalu menyipitkan kembali matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia memejamkan matanya. Menyerah. "Aku tidak tahu, Ichigo. Sudah cepat beri tahu saja padaku!" paksa Rukia.

Aku kaget. Mana mungkin aku menyebutkan namamu bodoh?

"Hei, Jeruk!" seru Rukia. Dia sudah memanggilku dengan panggilan 'jeruk'. Itu berarti dia sudah mulai marah kepadaku.

Keringat dingin mulai kurasakan menetes di pelipisku. Ah, tidak mungkin aku harus jujur sekarang! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Ichigo!

Dan disaat itu juga, gadis berambut ungu itu berjalan di depanku dan Rukia. Langkahnya biasa saja. Tidak anggun seperti Rukia, tapi juga tidak kekanakkan seperti Inoue. Wajahnya datar. Hampir tanpa ekspresi. Sendirian ia melangkah melewati kami. Tanpa teman satupun.

"Senna…" nama itu meluncur mulus dari mulutku.

Rukia menoleh kaget. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang? Gadis itu.. Senna?"

"Hey, Ichigo! Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Renji dengan muka bodohnya. Wah, dia sampai melupakan pisangnya! Hebat!

Aku tersenyum simpul. Dengan tenang tapi pasti aku menjawab, "Ya, gadis itu adalah Senna."

Aku melirik Rukia, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketidak-percayaannya. Aku tersenyum senang. Satu rencana sudah terpampang jelas di otakku.

.

.

.

Ichigo duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Wajahnya kelihatan berpikir sambil menggigit pulpen kesayangannya.

Siapa namanya ya? Senna? Senna… Senna apa? Ichigo menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini? Payah! Masa aku sampai tidak tahu namanya?" teriak Ichigo. Sadar akan volumenya sendiri, dia langsung celingak-celinguk. Melihat apakah ada orang atau tidak. Sepi. Ichigo menghela nafasnya pelan. Kelas memang sudah usai setengah jam yang lalu. Ichigo belum pulang karena seperti biasa, ia menunggu Rukia dan Renji yang sedang mengikuti kegiatannya masing-masing. Rukia mengikuti ekskul sepak bola, sedangkan Renji mengambil pelajaran tambahan Bahasa Inggris.

Rupanya si babon bodoh itu sadar juga dia memang bodoh. Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo sendiri sudah merasa terlalu pintar dalam semua hal. Dia malas ikut-ikutan pelajaran tambahan seperti Renji, karena memang nilainya tidak mengkhawatirkan. Dan untuk ekskul olahraga seperti Rukia, dia benar-benarmalas. Untuk apa dia membuang-buang waktunya? Sudah sering Rukia memaksa Ichigo untuk mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah. Rukia beralasan, kalau tidak ada kegiatan di luar jam pelajaran itu namanya bukan sekolah. Tapi bukan pula Ichigo kalau dia sampai mengikuti paksaan Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri mempunyai bakat dalam olahraga. Dia jago dalam sepak bola, dan sempat memenangi lomba lari estafet antar kelas tahun lalu. Dia juga pernah menggantikan Keigo dalam pertandingan basket, dan mengantarkan sekolahnya menjadi juara satu se-kota Karakura. Singkat cerita, Ichigo pandai olahraga, tetapi terlalu malas untuk memperlihatkannya di depan umum. Mungkin itu pulalah yang menjadi nilai plus Ichigo di mata anak-anak cewek. Tidak sombong.

Dan disini, Ichigo yang masih sibuk termenung mulai merasa bosan. Dia tak henti-hentinya melirik jam tangan.

"Haduuuuuuuuh, kapan mereka akan selesai? Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih baik pulang duluan saja seperti biasa. Mana si babon itu? Katanya mau mentraktir makan. Perutku sudah kelaparan begini!" gerutu Ichigo sambil memegangi perutnya. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sudah saatnya makan siang. Tapi dua orang yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga.

"Aaaah, bosan!" Ichigo berdiri, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang dirasanya sudah kaku. Merasa lebih baik, Ichigo berjalan keluar kelas.

Dan ketika itulah, Senna lewat di depannya. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan.

Hebat! Dia tak menyapaku_._ Ichigo tersenyum pahit.

"Senna!" panggil Ichigo. Aku harus menjalankan rencanaku.

Senna menoleh, mata _amber_-nya menyipit ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggil. Ichigo berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Ichigo, dengan nada semanis mungkin.

"Kau tidak lihat aku _ingin_ pulang?" jawab Senna kalem, tapi menekankan sedikit di kata 'ingin'.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersenyum pahit. Ketus, pikir Ichigo.

"Kau ini lucu. Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Ichigo. Masih menggantungkan senyum di wajahnya. Senna diam beberapa saat. Mata _amber_-nya menyipit. "—itu kalau kau mau." Tambah Ichigo.

Sekali lagi, Senna terdiam.

"Tidak usah." Jawab Senna sambil membalikkan badan. Ichigo buru-buru menahan tangannya, membuat gadis itu berhenti.

"Apalagi?" tanya Senna kasar. Ia menghentakkan tangannya, lepas dari genggaman Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya. Membuat _gesture_ tanda menyerah.

"_Okay_, baik. Kau ingin pulang, dan tidak mau kuantarkan pulang. Jadi aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan'."

Coklat musim gugur bertemu dengan kuning _amber_.

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo pun mengangguk senang. Dilihatnya punggung Senna yang berjalan menjauhinya. Terus dan terus, sampai punggung itu menghilang di ujung koridor.

"YESS!" Ichigo melonjak kegirangan. Tidak menyadari akan dua orang yang memperhatikannya sambil menahan senyum.

"_Good job_, jeruk!"

"Dasar _playboy_."

Ichigo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menertawakan dirinya. Ichigo merasa malu, sekaligus kesal.

"Sejak kapan kalian disitu?"

"Sejak kau menyapanya, bodoh." Renji yang menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Haaaaay, Sennaaa." Kata Rukia menirukan suara Ichigo.

"Hey, _midget_! Aku tak berbicara seperti itu!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hah, dia mau bohong Renji. Kau tak bisa menyangkal lagi Ichigo. Kami berdua melihat adegan mesramu dengan gadis itu dari awal!" balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ber—bermesraan? Apa yang kau maksud dengan bermesraan itu?" Ichigo maju satu langkah.

"Pakai sok-sok ngga tahu lagi. Ya tentu saja bermesraan yang seperti tadi. Hay, Senna! Hay, Ichigo." Rukia kembali menirukan suara Ichigo. Kali ini ia juga menirukan suara Senna.

"Huh, lebih bagus suaraku daripada suara gadis itu, tahu!" ejek Rukia.

BLETAK!

Refleks Rukia memegang kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Ichigo.

"Saaaakiiit!"

"Makanya jangan sembarangan mengejek!"

"Tapi kan memang benar—" Rukia belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya ketika Renji mencelanya.

"Hey, sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Ichigo, ayo minta maaf. Rukia juga." Kata Renji tenang. Dia memang sudah biasa menjadi penengah untuk kedua temannya yang bertindak seperti anak kecil ini.

"Tidak akan." Dengus Ichigo.

"Cih, aku tak akan pernah sudi!" balas Rukia.

Renji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran akan sikap batu yang ditunjukkan kedua temannya. "Terserah kalian lah." Renji berjalan mendahului Ichigo dan Rukia. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam akan kekesalan masing-masing.

Rukia masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sementara ichigo berkali-kali mengutuk dalam hati dirinya yang sudah tak sengaja membuat Rukia kesakitan seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf." kata Rukia pelan. "Aku tak bermaksud mengejeknya. Aku hanya—" Rukia tertawa kecil. "—kau benar-benar jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menatap dalam-dalam mata violet Rukia. Kemudian ia ikut tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ichigo, masih dengan menatap mata Rukia.

Mereka saling berpandangan lama sekali. Kalau saja Renji tak menyela dengan perkataannya.

"Mau sampai kapan maaf-maafannya? Perutku sudah lapar." Teriak Renji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya.

Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh berbarengan. Dan keduanya tertawa.

"Dasar, babon! Pikiranmu itu selalu makanan ya? Boleh kutebak, kau pasti sedang membayangkan banana split dengan eskrim 3 rasa dan lelehan coklat yang banyak, iya kan?"

"Kau jangan seperti itu, Rukia. Itu hanya akan menambah rasa laparku." Jawab Renji sambil merengut. Ia kini mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Oke, kami sudah selesai. Dan sekarang kami siap kau traktir." Ichigo memeluk bahu Rukia. Mengajaknya menghampiri Renji.

"Lho, kenapa aku yang traktir?" tanya Renji kebingungan setelah Ichigo dan Rukia berada di sisinya. Mereka berjalan berbarengan keluar, menghampiri mobil Ichigo.

"Katanya kau mau menraktir kami kan?" Ichigo mulai tak sabaran.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja?" Renji tersenyum jail.

"Kenapa harus aku yang—"

"Aku rasa Renji benar, Ichigo!" sela Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya di bahu Rukia. Menoleh memandangnya, yang kini sudah ikut-ikutan tersenyum jahil seperti Renji.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Ichigo masih tak mengerti.

"Kau kan baru jadian." ujar Renji masih dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ya, dan kalau kau jadian kau harus menraktir kami." Tambah Rukia.

Ichigo menatap jengkel kepada kedua temannya yang berkomplot. Ia menghela nafas. Menolak pun percuma. Pasti kedua orang ini akan terus memaksanya. Terutama Rukia, dia tahu sekali apa senjata andalannya.

"Ayolah Ichigo.." Rukia mulai merajuk.

Tuh, lihat kan?

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah.." ujarnya kemudian sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Bisa didengar teriakan kedua temannya itu. Dan Ichigo pun tersenyum, ketika melihat Rukia yang sedang tertawa kegirangan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." aku menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Okaeri, Rukia. Kau pulang larut hari ini." jawab wanita yang sedang mengatur rangkaian bunga di vas yang terdapat di meja tengah.

"Ya, tadi Ichigo menraktirku dan Renji makan." jawabku sambil lalu. Kemudian aku menghentikan langkahku, teringat sesuatu.

"Ano, Unohana-nee. Apa nii-sama sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

Unohana menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Belum sempat, Rukia. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak."

"Oh, begitu ya." Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar jawabannya.

Aku melangkah menuju tangga. Kemudian berhenti lagi. Ragu-ragu aku berbalik.

"Unohana-nee, apa dia menelepon tadi?"

"Ya tentu saja." Unohana tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, apa dia menanyakan kabarku?" tanyaku setengah berteriak kegirangan.

Raut muka Unohana perlahan berubah. Dan sedetik kemudian, aku menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh tadi.

"Tidak ya." aku tersenyum getir.

"Aku minta maaf, Rukia. dia pasti sangat sibuk, sehingga lupa menanyakan kabarmu. Dia sedang menghadapi klien—"

"Ya, dia sangat sibuk." aku menyela perkataan Unohana-nee. "Aku tahu itu."

Aku kembali melangkah ke atas. Ingin rasanya cepat sampai kamar dan segera melupakan semua ini.

"Istirahatlah, Rukia." aku mendengar Unohana-nee meneriakkan itu sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke kamar.

Dan aku tidak berbalik lagi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Gomen kalau kependekkan. Cuma aku rasa, ini masih 'menuju' konflik, jadi aku biarkan seperti ini dahulu. Untuk karakter, aku sengaja meng-OOC kan mereka. Menyesuaikan dengan plot yang kubuat.

Yup, mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan akan ada IchiSenna.

Review, onegaishimasu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR, FRIENDS**

**Disclaimer : Not mine, it's _always_ Tite Kubo's**

**Warning : IchiRuki, really really OOC, AU, typos. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

BRAK!

Aku sengaja membanting pintu dengan keras. Bukan, bukan maksudku ingin menarik perhatian Unohana-nee. Sebaliknya, aku ingin dia tidak _memerhatikan_ aku. Aku ingin dia tidak menyusulku dan bertanya macam-macam mengenai perasaanku. Aku sudah muak.

Ya, aku sudah muak.

Entah sejak kapan aku memendam perasaan konyol seperti ini. Benci kepada kakak iparmu sendiri? Jangan bercanda!

Tapi aku tidak bercanda.

Aku membencinya. Mungkin tidak seperti itu juga, perasaan ini lebih terlihat seperti perasaan iri. Kenapa? Kenapa aku iri?

Karena nii-sama _lebih_ memerhatikannya.

Semenjak Hisana-nee meninggal, nii-sama pun menjadi pendiam. Kaku dan tidak banyak bicara. Dulu aku memakluminya. Karena kupikir, nii-sama memerlukan waktu untuk kembali seperti sedia kala. Kembali ceria dan penuh kasih sayang seperti biasa.

Empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Aku tak percaya. Setahun setelah kepergian Hisana-nee, Nii-sama menikahi wanita itu karena paksaan dari para tetua keluarga Kuchiki. Aku tidak keberatan. Sungguh! Aku tahu Unohana-nee adalah wanita yang tepat untuknya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, setelah empat tahun lamanya, masih ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang tidak aku temukan jawabannya.

TES!

Kenapa sikap nii-sama kepadaku tidak berubah?

.

.

.

HEY KEPALA JERUK! CEPAT ANGKAT TELEPONKU!

HEEEEEY! KEPALA JERUK!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran dari tidur yang panjang.

Suara sialan itu.

Ya, suara yang telah membangunkanku adalah nada _ringtone_ untuk panggilan khusus dari Rukia. Dia yang memaksa agar ponsel milikku dan Renji memakai nada _ringtone_ ini untuk panggilan darinya. Dengan alasan yang sangat bodoh, agar tidak tertukar dengan panggilan lainnya.

Memangnya tidak ada identitas penelepon di layarnya?

Aku menghela nafas.

Sayangnya Renji dengan tegas menolak permintaan bodoh si midget itu. Seandainya aku juga punya kemampuan untuk menolak.

HEY KEPALA JERUK! CEPAT ANGKAT TELEPONKU!

HEEEEEY! KEPALA JERUK!

Aku terlonjak kaget begitu mendengarnya. Midget sialan itu, ada apa dia tengah malam begini menghubungiku?

"Hallo?" ucapku sedikit kasar.

"…kau sudah tidur ya, Jeruk?"

Aku terdiam. Suara Rukia terdengar begitu pelan dan lemah. Dan, hey, apa aku tadi baru saja membentaknya? Bodoh.

"…ya, ada apa?" aku memelankan sedikit nada bicaraku.

"Err, tidak ada. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak enak sudah mengganggu tidurmu, Ichigo."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Err, maksudku—maksudku ya—ah sudahlah! Sudah ya, selamat tidur—"

"—hey, Midget!" panggilku buru-buru. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau ini sudah membangunkanku tadi! Padahal kan aku sedang mimpi indah! Sekarang kau tanggung jawab, Midget! Cepat beritahu ada apa kau meneleponku tengah malam begini!" gerutuku pura-pura kesal.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan.

"Mimpi apa? Memimpikan Senna?" terdengar nada jahil dari suaranya.

Bukan, kamu. Jawabku dalam hati.

Aku tertawa, "Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu…" Rukia menjawab ragu. "Aku hanya ingin meneleponmu."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia kangen padaku?

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Maksudku, aku hanya ingin bercerita denganmu atau Renji. Kau kan tahu, Renji selalu mematikan ponselnya ketika dia tidur. Jadi, yang bisa kuhubungi hanyalah kamu, Ichigo."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Lalu? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Rukia?" tanyaku sedikit jengkel.

"…"

"Rukia?"

"…"

"Oi, Midget! Kau tidak tidur—"

"—nii-sama.."

"Eh?" aku mengerutkan alisku. "Ada apa dengan nii-sama mu?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan, Ichigo. Nii-sama tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia baik kepada semua orang—oke, aku tahu. Wajahnya memang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura persahabatan. Tapi setidaknya, dia menganggapmu _ada_. Sedangkan aku?"

Rukia menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Dia tidak pernah menyapaku. Tidak pernah menatap mataku—kalaupun tak sengaja bertatapan, dia akan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dia seakan takut kepadaku. Dia menghindariku, Ichigo. Dia—"

Terdengar suara isak tangis.

"Rukia…"

"Sebenarnya apa salahku terhadapnya, Ichigo? Kenapa dia bersikap seolah aku mempunyai salah? Seolah aku pembawa sial di kehidupannya. Aku tidak mengerti, Ichigo! Aku tidak mengerti…"

Dan mengalirlah semua air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Rukia. Mendengar suara tangisannya, entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit. Rasanya aku ingin segera berlari ke kediaman Kuchiki dan memeluknya. Menenangkannya. Meredakan tangisnya.

"…"

"…menangislah sepuasmu, Rukia…"

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

.

.

.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku ya." Aku bisa merasakan Rukia tersenyum di sana.

Aku menghela nafas. "Cerita? Lebih tepat dibilang mendengarkan tangisanmu." godaku jahil.

Rukia tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Untuk?"

"Membuatku tertawa."

Aku sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu aku tersenyum.

Sudah tugasku, Rukia. "Tentu saja!" ucapku penuh semangat.

"Kau memang _teman_ terbaikku. Watashi no _nakama_ desu!" balas Rukia tak kalah semangat.

Aku tertawa hambar. Lagi-lagi midget ini mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurunkan semangat. "Ya, aku tahu." jawabku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jeruk."

Seperti waktu berhenti berputar. Darah berhenti mengalir. Jantung berhenti berdetak. Aku bagai tersengat listrik mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Terdiam seperti tak ada jiwa.

"Hey, Jeruk?" tanya Rukia yang khawatir karena lama aku tak berbicara.

"A—aku.."

Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua mata. Mungkin seharusnya memang seperti ini.

"Aku juga, Midget. Aku sangat menyayangimu…"

Aku mencintaimu.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Aku tak mau menjadi penyebab terlambatnya kau besok pagi ke sekolah. Sudah ya, Ichigo."

"Hey, aku memang dari dulu sudah sering terlambat kok." jawabku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Rukia tertawa. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Ichigo."

"Sudahlah. Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku? Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya."

"_Okay_, ini yang terakhir. Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Midget, sudah kubilang—"

"—Aku menyayangimu!"

KLIK!

Mataku membelalak.

Aku pun tersenyum pahit. Dasar, Midget…

Dan pembicaraanku dengannya malam ini pun berakhir.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu setelah Rukia selesai berbicara—yang tentu saja akan terlihat seperti aku ini tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

"RENJI! Kau ini mendengarkan ceritaku tidak sih?" tuh kan. Kekhawatiranku terbukti, Rukia langsung marah-marah mendengar respon abal dariku. Dan selanjutnya pasti..

"Baka! Kau ini daritadi melamunkan apa sih?" yak. Ichigo, sang pangeran kesiangan sudah muncul menolong putrinya.

"Bukan, bukan maksudku tidak mendengarkan. Maksudku adalah, 'Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rukia?'. Begitu!" ucapku sambil mendelik sebal ke arah Ichigo. Heran, mereka selalu mengolok-olokku bodoh. Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh? Mereka atau aku?

Rukia menatapku tak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa, Renji?"

Tuh kan.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Maksudku adalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap Byakuya? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja dengannya? Kenapa ia selalu mengacuhkanmu, mengabaikanmu, dan menganggapmu tak ada? Kenapa kau tak langsung katakan saja isi hatimu kepadanya?"

"Cih, katakan isi hati? Kau pikir Rukia ingin menembaknya?" Ichigo mulai mencela tanggapanku. Tampaknya bodoh bagi Ichigo adalah sok tahu. Aku kembali fokus terhadap Rukia.

"Nah, bagaimana Rukia?" tanyaku.

Sesaat Rukia menunduk. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tak karuan. Berantakan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hening sesaat. Kami semua terdiam.

"Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepada Byakuya-nii. Tapi, sekedar menyapa saja aku diacuhkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertanya tentang hal seperti ini? Dia pasti akan tambah mengacuhkanku. Bahkan mungkin bisa saja dia mengusirku keluar dari rumah. Aku.." Rukia mengambil napas, "..aku takut."

Rukia memejamkan matanya, ia menangis. Dan aku menyesal telah memberi saran yang mungkin tidak cocok untuk Rukia. Yang malah membuat ia semakin sedih.

Ichigo bergerak maju untuk memeluknya. Ia menaruh kepala mungil Rukia di dadanya. Membuat Rukia makin memperderas air matanya. Ichigo membelai rambut Rukia perlahan, mencoba menenangkan gadis di pelukannya itu.

Dasar tukang cari kesempatan! Aku hanya bisa menggeleng melihatnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku pun ikut maju menghampiri Rukia dan Ichigo. Kami bertiga pun berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Aku buru-buru memutar arah mobilku, _handphone_-ku tertinggal di laci meja. Dan aku baru saja menyadarinya. Hhh, tadi karena terburu-buru mengantarkan Rukia dan Renji aku jadi lupa untuk mengambilnya di kelas.

Kusetel musik keras-keras sambil mempercepat sedikit laju mobil. Ah, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku sedikit ngebut? Lagipula jalanan tampak sepi.

Kasihan Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh saat menangis tadi. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Rasanya ingin kupukul saja muka Byakuya! Dia membuat Rukia terus-menerus mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu semenjak Hisana-nee meninggal. Saat kematian Hisana-nee. Semua orang berduka di pemakamannya. Tentu saja, Hisana-nee adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku dan Renji—yang memang adalah sahabat sejak kecil Rukia—sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Umur Rukia dan Hisana-nee memang terpaut cukup jauh, sekitar 9 tahun. Ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku berpikir dia adalah Ibu Rukia, karena wajah mereka yang sangat mirip. Ternyata dia adalah kakaknya.

Orang tua Rukia meninggal setahun setelah Rukia dilahirkan. Dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika mereka piknik bersama. Aku tak tahu banyak tentang kejadian itu karena Hisana-nee tampak tidak terlalu suka ketika menceritakannya. Enam tahun bersamanya bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Kenanganku, Renji, dan juga Rukia tentang Hisana-nee sama banyaknya. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku selalu sedih kalau mengingat Hisana-nee.

Aku memarkir mobilku di sembarang tempat. Toh aku hanya ingin mengambil _handphone_-ku yang ketinggalan dan langsung pergi. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam, menaiki tangga buru-buru dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Ah, ini dia." ujarku senang mendapati handphone-ku masih utuh. "Baguslah, kupikir sudah ada yang mengambilnya." lanjutku sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku segera meninggalkan ruangan kelasku dan berjalan santai menuju mobil.

"Oke, harus segera pulang. Sudah lapar sekali perutku…" gumamku.

Ketika melewati perpustakaan, tidak sengaja aku melongok ke dalamnya. Masih terang. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan sekitar kelas yang gelap karena sudah dimatikan lampunya.

Aku mengecek handphone, mencari tahu sudah pukul berapa sekarang.

Pukul 6.00 pm.

Langit pun sudah mulai gelap, siapa yang masih ada di perpustakaan jam segini? Apa Hanatarou-san masih ada di dalam? Aku menggeleng. Orang seperti dia, yang begitu takut pada hantu, mana mungkin masih ada di lingkungan sekolah ketika hari mulai gelap begini?

Aku masih memandang ke dalam perpustakaan. Masuk.. atau tidak? Tapi aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang berani di sini hampir malam begini?

Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Kubuka pintu perpustakaan pelan-pelan. Aku tidak ingin mengagetkan siapapun. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara musik. Pelan. Musik klasik sepertinya, aku tidak begitu tahu dengan musik klasik sebenarnya. Kutengokkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap segera menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang utuh, tidak melayang, tidak berpakaian putih, tidak berambut panjang…

HEY! Aku ini mikir apa? Kenapa aku sekarang jadi ketakutan dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak? Pasti karena minggu kemarin aku dipaksa menemani Rukia nonton film horor, yang menceritakan tentang hantu berambut panjang yang gentayangan di perpustakaan sekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya film itu membuatku muak, karena hampir semua pemerannya adalah kelinci bodoh kesukaan Rukia. Ya, si Chappy. Tapi film itu cukup menegangkan. Dan sekarang aku yang bodoh malah mengingat kejadian-kejadian seram dalam film itu.

Aku bergidik. Kenapa udaranya menjadi dingin seperti ini? "AC-nya dinyalakan sampai suhu berapa sih?" gerutuku pelan.

Dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk lebih dalam. Kenapa aku jadi ketakutan begini sih? Mana ada hantu di jaman modern seperti ini?

Dan masuklah aku lebih dalam, mengelilingi perpustakaan yang—sangat—dingin, sambil terus-terusan merapatkan jas seragamku aku menguatkan hatiku.

"Ayo Ichigo, kau tidak boleh takut. Kau penasaran kan siapa yang masih ada di perpustakaan jam segini? Nah sekarang, temukan jawabannya!"

"Kenapa perpustakaan ini besar sekali? Aku baru tahu sekolah mempunyai perpustakaan yang cukup luas." Dan juga cukup seram, tambahku dalam hati.

Karena capek berkeliling, aku bersandar pada salah satu rak. Perpustakaan ini pun terasa lebih dingin. Suara musik klasik masih menggema memenuhi ruangan ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Ichigo mengerutkan kening. Musik klasik itu begitu aneh, masa ada suara seperti orang berjalan.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara itu semakin keras terdengar. Apa musik klasik itu memang begitu ya?

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran mendadak muncul di kepalaku.

Sebodoh-bodohnya Renji, pasti dia akan menyadari tidak ada musik klasik yang aneh begini! Jadi... ini benar-benar suara orang sedang berjalan! Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari sesosok manusia.

Dan tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruh, otakku memutar rekaman film horor yang kemarin aku tonton bersama Rukia. Di saat _scene_ Chappy menemukan hantu kelinci berambut panjang, suasananya juga tidak jauh berbeda seperti ini.

Musik klasik, perpustakaan yang begitu besar dan dingin, juga suara orang melangkah.

Glek. Perasaan tidak tenang sudah mulai menguasaiku.

Bodoh! Harusnya aku tadi tidak masuk ke sini!

Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Masa bodoh dengan siapapun yang sudah berani berada di perpustakaan ini pada jam segini. Bagaimana kalau memang dia benar-benar hantu? Dan, hantu pada zaman modern seperti ini? Ya, hantu kan bisa saja ikutan modern!

Karena saking cepatnya aku berlari, tak sengaja aku manyenggol rak buku. Dan…

BRUK!

Semua buku pun berjatuh dari rak.

Aku menepuk jidatku, kejadian seperti ini seharusnya tidak usah terjadi! Terus-menerus aku mengutuk kecerobohanku yang menyenggol rak, sambil menaruh kembali buku-buku di rak dengan asal. Dan pada saat itulah aku mendengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Mati aku! Aku benar-benar tidak merencanakan bertemu dengan hantu apapun. Kami-sama, tolonglah aku! Aku pun mulai memanjatkan doa.

Dan ketika aku berbalik, aku melihatnya.

Aku melihatnya dari belakang. Rambutnya tergerai melewati bahu. Tubuhku jatuh. Kaku tak bergerak, nafasku tercekat. Dan aku langsung berteriak.

"UWAAA HANTUUUUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Lama ya updatenya? *digeplak* Maaaaaf otak saya kemaren-kemaren lagi mandek dan ngga bisa dipake buat ngelanjutin ni cerita. Dan lagi kesibukan sekolah dan UN kemarin juga bikin saya mikir dua kali untuk ngupdate fic ini. Ahhh~ sekarang sudah selesai UN-nya. Sudah berkurang sedikit beban di hati XD. Walaupun sekarang yang kesisa deg-degan nunggu pengumuman T_T *author curhat*

Saya jadi kepikiran, di sini kok ceritanya agak aneh yaaa~ si Ichi bawa mobil tiap hari ke sekolah. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang untuk di Jepang. Orz, saya pasti kebanyakan nonton drama korea! #plak Dan juga anggap aja Ichigo ini takut hantu, padahal aslinya mah engga banget. Maklum OOC ^^

Endingnya sengaja dibikin gantung, biar bikin penasaran. *siapa jugaaa yang bakal penasaran /slap*

Romance dan hurt-nya masih kurang ya? Maaf ya, di chapter depan ditingkatin deh! ^^

Sekian.

_P.S. : Review, onegaishimasu! ^^_


End file.
